A Brother's Wrath
by straw dragon
Summary: When Lincoln sees his younger sister Lucy being bullied he decides to take care of it. I don't own the Loud house Nickelodeon and Chris Savino


**A Brother's Wrath**

It was a normal Wednesday for one 11-year old white haired Lincoln Loud. Well, it would have been if he had not just gotten out of detention. He was walking back home alone, Normally he would be walking alongside his best friend Clyde McBride, but because of his detention, Clyde had left already as he had an appointment with his psychiatrist Dr. Lopez. Normally Lincoln was a very calm individual (If a bit nerdy) but today one if his classmates Chandler had insulted his Little sister Lucy during lunch and had made her run off crying. This had caused Lincoln to go over to him and they had screamed and traded insults with one another, Clyde had been holding him back by the arms as Lincoln would have punched Chandler if he had the chance. This noise had caused a scene and made the gym teacher coach Pacowski come over and separate them, He had given both himself and Chandler detention for using bad Language. Lincoln had made it to his home without noticing and as soon as he walked through he had to dodge a football that was thrown over his head. "Whoops! Sorry about that bro." Lincoln nodded back as this was not a rare occurrence with his sister Lynn, it wouldn't be home if he didn't have to duck and dodge past hazardous objects to get to his room. "Hey, how come your so late getting home huh?" Lynn's question attracted the attention of Luna, Leni, and Lisa who were relaxing on the couch.

"I got detention today for getting into an argument with a classmate and using foul language."

"Why would you go and do that bro?" Luna's voice was laced with a faint British accent she had picked up from their father, though hers was a lot better. Lincoln frowned, something all his sisters took notice of before he answered. "Chandler insulted Lucy at lunch today so I told him to apologize to her he said no and things escalated from there." His sisters let out horrified gasps as Leni brought her hands up to her mouth.

"That's horrible, poor Lucy she probably has salt all over her clothes now." Lisa looked at Leni before explaining. "No elder Shister. He inshulted not in SHALT ed. It meansh he made a mean shpirited comentsh againsht her." Lisa's lisp was more pronounced than usual showing she was upset. Leni looked at Lisa even more horrified.

"Oh my Gosh! Poor Lucy." Lynn looked murderous as she paced around.

"Man! What a jerk! If I see Chandler I'm gonna pile drive his scrawny neck to the ground!"

"Yeah man, that wasn't cool at all dudes."

"Have you guys seen Lucy at all today? " Lincoln's question snapped his sisters plots for revenge.

"Nah brah, I've been here with Leni since we got home." Luna's answer really didn't surprise Lincoln as today was the premiere of dream boat season 12 and it wasn't unusual for the siblings to come down hours in advance to claim their favorite spot. Both Leni, Lynn and Lisa shook their heads in negative. Lincoln nodded at them and told them he was going upstairs to check up on Lucy. He made it up the stairs when he heard the voices of his twin sisters Lola and Lana greet him.

"Hey Linky." "Hey big bro." The two were in Lola's pink toy car.

"Hey Lana, Lola. What are you up too?" Lincoln asked his most diverse sisters.

"We're practicing my pageant queen wave and Lana is helping me by driving my car." Lola's answer surpised Lincoln as Lana rarely helped Lola (mostly because Lola herself banned her from most activities).

"Ok well I hope your practice goes well, I'm gonna check on Lucy."

"Yeah, she was really weird today, Hops got inside her coffin and she didn't even say anything about it." Lana informed her elder brother.

"Thanks for letting me know Lana." Lincoln patted her head as she smiled at her big brother. Lincoln turned to go into Lucy and Lynn's room as the twins continued with their practice, the first thing Lincoln noticed was that all the lights where off which wasn't out of the normal, except normally Lucy kept a small reading light on so she could write in as much darkness as possible. That light was also off and he noticed that he could hear slight whimpers coming from the vents, Lincoln slowly pushed himself into the ventilation and crawled around until he found his wayward sister. After 5 minutes of searching, he finally found his sister curled up with her bust of Edwin. Lincoln sat beside her and pulled her into a hug as she let go of the bust and buried herself into her brothers chest as she cried.

"Shh it's ok Lucy Chandler is a jerk. He doesn't know anything ." Lincoln whispered words of comfort to Lucy as he stroked her hair. It was 10 minutes before he finally heard his sister stop crying and talk.

"Thanks Lincoln." Lucy's voice was soft and coarse no doubt from all the crying she had been doing.

"C'mon Let's head back downstairs and I'll make you your favorite blood colored smoothie." Lucy nodded and made her way down where the rest of the Loud sisters had gathered courtesy of Leni who had called a sibling meeting to catch everyone up and make a plan to cheer Lucy up. The Loud siblings spent the rest of the night spoiling the fifth youngest member of their family. and soon everyone went off to bed.

The next day was normal for everyone including Lucy, who appeared to be back to her usual self as everyone went to do their normal daily activities. Lincoln made sure to keep a close eye on Chandler during his lunch period to make sure he stayed away from his sister and luckily nothing happened. Soon it was the end of the day and Lincoln and Clyde were once again making their way home. "Can you believe they're finally making a Ace Savvy movie!" Clyde's excited voice could be heard from a block away.

"Yeah I can't wait for it to come out, I heard the special effects were going to be amazing." Lincoln and Clyde continued to talk about the new movie until they crossed the park on the way to their homes when Lincoln saw something that made his blood boil. He saw his sister Lucy and her friend Haiku on the ground with Chandler and his two friends Richie and Trent standing over them. Lincoln ran at them and shoulder rammed Richie into Trent as the two went stumbling to the ground, he then pushed Chandler to the ground and got between him and his sister. "What the Hell do you think you're doing to my sister!" Lincoln's voice was hard and full of anger.

"Tch, get out of my way Larry." Chandler stood up before throwing a punch at Lincoln, it was only years of sparring and rough housing with Lynn that let Lincoln dodge out of the way. He scowled at Chandler before throwing a punch back that knocked him down again. He looked over at his friends who jumped up and grabbed Lincoln from behind.

"Lincoln!" Lucy's voice sounded scared. Clyde jumped onto the back of one of Trent. No one messed with his best friend and got away with it. With Clyde distracting one of Chandlers goons Lincoln managed to reverse the others hold (Thank god for Lynn and all her forced wrestling practice) and kneed him in the stomach as he fell to the ground crying before turning to Trent and sucker punching him knocking him down. Chandler tried to sneak attack him but Haiku grabbed her bookbag and swung it hitting Chandler right in the family jewels. Chandler fell to the ground a tear of pain came out of his eye. Lincoln grabbed Chandler by the collar and lifted him up.

"Stay away from my sister, Chandler or else." Chandler seeing both his friends no longer being able ( or wanting) to fight nodded and ran away with his friends. Lincoln then turned to haiku and thanked her for helping.

"It's no problem, There was a great darkness in you and us creatures of the night must stick together." Lincoln just nodded thinking to himself it was just some creepy goth thing and going over to Lucy to see how she was.

"How are you doing Luce." Lincoln's question finally snapped Lucy out of her stupor as she launched herself against her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine he and his friends just pushed me and Haiku down they couldn't do anything else before you showed up. Thank you Lincoln." Lincoln and Lucy stood up and said goodbye to Clyde and Haiku as they left to go home, but not before getting a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek from Haiku which left a very red Lincoln to walk back to the Loud house. Once they made it home they were greeted by all of their sisters who were waiting for Lucy to get home to ask how her day was. Once they walked through the door they were bombarded with questions upon seeing their dirty and ruffled clothes. Lucy explained how she had been ambushed by Chandler and his friends. This lead to the inevitable explosion that was the Loud sisters.

"WhAT!" "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Where are they I'll break their spine!" This is Literally not ok." Do you wish for me to use my government contacts elder sister.?" "I'll go tell on THEM!" The many voices of the Loud sisters were stopped by Lucy raising her hand. "It's ok, Lincoln beat them up." Soon all the attention was shifted from Lucy to a blushing Lincoln.

"Way to go BRO!" Lynn punched Lincoln in the shoulder as she congratulated him. This lead to the avalanche as all his sisters hugged and patted is head. The night passed quickly as the Louds celebrated. The only down moment was when his parents came home and reprimanded him for fighting ( though his dad gave him a pat on the back and told him he was proud of him when his mom left). Soon Lincoln was in his room as everyone was in bed he looked to his alarm clock and jumped to the ceiling when he noticed Lucy standing next to him.

"Jeez, Luce. You gave me a heart attack!" Lincoln exclaimed as he tried to settle his beating heart. Lucy said nothing as she hugged her brother. "Thank you Lincoln, I can always count on you to protect me."

"Of course Lucy, your my sister I'd do anything to protect you and the others." Lucy Smiled and soon crawled into the went above her brothers bed. Lincoln heard his sister whisper a quiet 'Goodnight big brother, I love you' Lincoln smiled. "Night Luce" Lincoln fell asleep with soon after.


End file.
